


Skin

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: I was inspired by Silence of The Lambs, SPG fic, creepy Rabbit, creepy Spine, starting to post my tumblr fics here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Bunny find themselves in a dangerous situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“David? What’s going on?”

David groaned loudly as he forced himself to wake up. Bunny was by his side in an instant. She helped him sit up in the dimly lit room.

“Where are we?” David asked. There wasn’t much in the room except for a few chairs, a mattress, and a lamp.

“I…I don’t know, David. I heard some voices outside of that door a while ago. It’s locked,” Bunny replied. 

David got to his feet and went up to the door. He tried opening it. It didn’t budge. 

“I think it’s locked from the other side,” David said.

“We have to get out of here, David. I don’t like it here,” Bunny muttered while walking over to sit in one of the chairs. David decided to look around the room a bit more. There was nothing to use to get out. He looked at the walls for anything that might help and shuddered. Bloody scratch marks decorated the walls. There had been other people here.

“Bunny? Do you remember anything before we blacked out and got here?” David asked. Bunny was silent. She didn’t reply.  
David tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out. All he could really remember was a strange silver face smiling down at him. A nightmare, most likely.

A loud knock at the door caught the twins’s attention. Bunny rushed to David’s side, hugging him tightly. David hugged her back as a large slot opened up in the door. A soft green light filled the room. 

“They’re awake, Rabbit,” A surprisingly deep voice crowed. David got a better look at the face in the slot. It was the same silver face he had seen in his dream. The strange man smirked at the sight of him.

“Hello there, Mr. Bennett. Did you have a nice rest?” The man said. 

“What’s going on here? What are my sister and I doing here? What are you?” David demanded.

The strange man only chuckled at his questions. Upon further inspection, David noticed that this was no man at all. It was a robot.

“Well, first things first, I’m The Spine. If you’re wondering why you’re in this vault, well, you’re in for a big surprise,” The Spine replied. He looked to his side and smiled as he disappeared. Another robot appeared in the slot. This one was a female. Blue and green optics stared coldly at them from a pale-white face. The robot giggled maniacally at the sight of the twins.

“Hello! My-My-My name is Rabbit. You look absolutely b-b-b-beautiful, Miss Bunny. I’m so excited!” Rabbit chimed.

“Why are we here?!” Bunny cried out. The robots only laughed at her question. 

“Ya’ll are-are-are gonna help us become human,” Rabbit replied.

“And how are you going o do that?” David asked, fearing the answer that might come. Rabbit moved over so that The Spine could come forward. 

“It’s simple, Mr. Bennett. We’re going to kill you and your pretty sister and take your lovely skins. We will be David and Bunny from now on,” The Spine answered gravely.

Bunny screamed in terror. David winced at the sound. He had never heard her scream like that. He only growled at the menaces outside of the door. Bunny was in tears now, shaking violently as she fell to the ground. David sat by her side, holding her close.

“Oh, don’t cry, Miss Bunny. Your friends and family won’t even know you two are missing. We’ll be there for them,” The Spine cooed mockingly.

“Why? Why us?” David growled.

“You two were the first humans we came across that we liked. Don’t worry, we’re not killing you right now. We’ll give you two a few days to get ready. We’ll be back later to give you two food,” The Spine said before closing the slot.   
David was silent as Bunny wept. They were going to die. He knew he was going to die someday, but not like this. He held his head in his hands in defeat as he listened to Bunny weep.

“We have to do something, David. I…I don’t want to die,” Bunny muttered after a few minutes. David only shook his head in response. There was nothing they could do.

“There’s no way out, Bunny,” David whispered. He could feel tears welling up. Bunny hugged him as he finally broke down.

 

The next few days were spent in agony. The twins had spent most of their time just talking about stuff that made them happy until one of them broke down. The rest of their time was spent either eating or sleeping together on the single mattress. The robots came down every five hours to bring them food and water. It wasn’t much, but it kept up their spirits for a brief while.

“What will they do when they come for us, David?” Bunny asked one day. David looked at her. She wasn’t looking good at all. There was only one option for when that day came.

“Fight them. Fight them with all your might. We might have a chance if we do that,” David replied. Bunny smiled weakly and hugged him. 

 

Bunny woke up to the sound of loud stomping coming from outside of the door. Her heart filled with dread at what was coming. They were coming to kill them. Bunny turned to her side and shook David awake.

“David. They’re coming,” Bunny whispered. David awoke rather quickly and stared at the door. The footsteps were getting loudly until there was a loud knock at the door.

“I’m coming in!” The Spine announced loudly. Bunny shuddered and held David tightly as the door swung open. The Spine walked in. He was colossal, maybe a few inches taller than David. He was clad in black in red and dressed sharply. His green gaze fell on the twins and he smirked.

“Come with me, Mr. Bennett,” The Spine commanded. Bunny gasped. They were being separated. Her grip on her brother tightened.

“You’re not separating us,” David growled. The Spine chuckled and shook his head in response.

“I guess we’re doing this the hard way,” The Spine hissed. He lunged forward and grabbed David by his shirt. Bunny screamed and tried desperately to fight the robot, but was quickly pushed away. She watched in horror as David struggled against The Spine. It was clear that he was losing. She didn’t want him to go. She didn’t want to be alone.

“David!” Bunny cried out.

“Wait! Just let me have a moment with my sister. I’ll go quietly after,” David pleaded. The Spine paused, groaning loudly in disgust.

“Make it quick,” The Spine growled while letting David go. Bunny rushed forward and hugged her brother. David held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

“I’m sorry, Bunny,” David whispered. A new wave of tears burst forth as Bunny cried into his chest.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Bunny whimpered.

“We’ll be together again soon. I promise,” David murmured. Bunny refused to let go. There was no way they were going to be separated. She glared at The spine who only watched on with a look of disdain. They were to blame.

“Are you two done?” The Spine asked impatiently. 

David was silent. A minute passed and Bunny felt him let go. The Spine only smirked at her as David walked to side.

“We’ll come back later for you, Miss Bunny,” The Spine crowed. David looked back at Bunny and smiled sadly. She wanted to jump up and grab him and run, but there was now way they could escape.

“Bye, Bunny,” David whispered. And he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It gets a bit creepy and bloody

Bunny had no idea how long she was down there. All she knew was that David was dead and she would die as well. 

She waited. And waited for those robots to come down for her, but nothing came. It was quiet in the room. Too quiet. She hated it. She sang softly to herself as she laid on the mattress. She eventually stopped because it reminded her of her brother. She remembered his smile as he was escorted out of the room. She remembered his promise that they would be together after…She couldn’t the thought. She didn’t want to think about what was in store for her.

Bunny stared at the closed doors for hours until she fell into a restless sleep. She dreamed about her life. She dreamed about her brother. 

“Bunny. Wake up,” a voice whispered from the darkness. Bunny groaned softly as she forced herself to wake up. She froze when she saw who it was in front of her. It was David. He was unharmed.

“Oh my god,” Bunny whispered. She reached forward to touch his face. She had to make sure this wasn’t a nightmare. She touched his cheek. It felt so real, despite being cold and clammy. Tears burst forth as Bunny hugged her brother tightly. He hugged her back. 

“What happened? How are you alive?” Bunny asked. David checked behind him cautiously for danger before turning back to Bunny.

“They powered down before they could really do anything. They just did some small cuts on me. I’ll be fine, Bunny. Now, we have to get out of here,” David replied while helping Bunny to her feet. Bunny saw the open door and gave a big sigh of relief. They were going home. Bunny noticed some things about David as they walked out of the room. He seemed to be dizzy as he swayed from side to side. And those jerky movements were worrisome.

“Are you sure you’re okay, David?” Bunny asked. David paused as he felt his forehead. He didn’t look good at all.

“They gave me something, Bunny. I’m not sure what it is, but it’s strong. What we need to do is focus on getting out of here,” David muttered while swaying gently. 

Bunny nodded in agreement. The two continued on their way. 

Bunny looked around. There were many open doorways into dark rooms. She feared for what might be in some of them. Minutes passed and David paused. They stood before a doorway that led into another dimly lit room. A horrible smell came from the room. 

“We have to go in there, Bunny. There’s a stairway that leads upstairs to an exit,” David said while leading Bunny in. Bunny paused, reluctant to go in. David turned to her, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“There’s something in there, David. I don’t like it,” Bunny muttered. David was silent as he looked back into the room. He then pulled Bunny into a hug.

“It’s going to be okay, Bunny. I promise,” David whispered in her ear. His breath was unnaturally hot. Bunny gulped as she looked back into the room. This was the only way out.

“Okay. Let’s go,” Bunny replied while pulling away and walking into the room. 

The lights suddenly came on, blinding Bunny for a brief moment. Bunny screamed at the sight before her. A skinned body laid on a table dripping with blood. Its face was contorted in pure agony. Its eyes stared wide open in fear. Its limbs were contorted in rigor mortis. Bunny knew who this was but just couldn’t believe it. It was David, but he was right behind her.

“David?” Bunny questioned while turning back to her brother. David smiled cruelly as he sauntered forth. Bunny backed away and tripped. This wasn’t David.

“Well, that was fun,” David crowed in a familiar deep voice. Bunny cried out in terror as she realized what was going on. The Spine was wearing David’s skin and she was fooled by him. She watched in horror as The Spine reached back behind David’s head and a loud tugging of strings filled the air. Bunny couldn’t take her eyes away as The Spine peeled off David’s face. She felt sick at the sight. Now she was sure her brother was dead.

“We did a lovely job at keeping your brother’s skin in one piece, Miss Bunny. He did put up a great fight. He was crying your name as he faded away. It was rather depressing. If I had a heart, it would be breaking,” The Spine said casually. 

“You’re sick,” Bunny hissed. The Spine cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“Sick? You’re quite mistaken, Miss Bunny. I’m a robot. I can’t get sick,” The Spine replied. 

Bunny glanced behind her. She could run for it. She turned her attention back to The Spine.

“Now, are you ready for your turn, Miss Bunny?” He asked in a pleasantly calm voice.

Bunny turned and ran for the door, but ran into the open arms of Rabbit. Bunny screamed as Rabbit held her uncomfortable close.

“Oh! I caught a b-b-b-bunny, Th’ Spine! Ya neva t-t-t-told me they were so pretty and-and-and soft,” Rabbit crowed while tracing a finger down Bunny’s bare arm. Bunny flinched at her cold touch.

“Don’t,” Bunny managed to whimper. Rabbit giggled and playfully nuzzled the side of her face.

“Aww. The baby bunny is-is-is scared. I just want to cuddle. You have such be-be-beautiful skin, baby bunny. It’s so-so-so soft. I can’t wait to-to-to try it on,” Rabbit chimed. Bunny shuddered as Rabbit continued to touch her arms, face, and neck. She wept softly, hoping it would stop. Rabbit sat down, placing Bunny in her lap.

“Rabbit, do you want to do this now or should I give you a few minutes?” The Spine chuckled. 

“Ten more m-m-minutes. This is fun, Th’ Spine,” Rabbit replied. The Spine smirked and left the room. 

“Do ya see th-th-that, baby bunny? That’s your brother and you’re g-g-gonna look l-l-like that soon,” Rabbit said while pointing at what laid on the table. Bunny refused to look. She felt a cold finger stroke her cheek. 

“Don’t be so-so-so scared, baby bunny. It won’t hurt…much. You’ll be with your brother once th-th-this is all over,” Rabbit crooned.

“Fuck you,” Bunny growled. Rabbit only giggled and kissed her cheek before continuing to touch her. Bunny closed her eyes and tried to shut out the cold hands touching her and cold, rubber lips kissing her. She could feel herself blush as Rabbit started spending more time touching and kissing her neck. She just wanted this all to end. Minutes passed in silent agony until she heard footsteps approaching. 

“Are you done, Rabbit?” The Spine asked.

“I-I-I guess so. Can I kill her?” Rabbit suggested. 

“Do you know what to do? Remember last time? We don't want them to suffer much,” The Spine said while crossing his arms while giving Rabbit a stern look.

“Of course!” Rabbit replied while pulling Bunny to her feet. Bunny remained rooted to the spot. This was it. She was going to die.

“Okay, Rabbit. Just let me dispose of this body and you’ll be all set,” The Spine said while pushing David’s body off the table. He grabbed David’s body by the feet and dragged him out. 

“Yay! Now we-we-we can get started. First things first, t-t-take off your clothes,” Rabbit chimed. Bunny sat on and laid down on the bloody table, but refused to remove her clothes. Rabbit frowned, a cloud of steam escaped from her cheek vents with a loud hiss.

“Do-Do-Do as I say, Miss Bunny. I don’t wa-wa-want to make this hard for ya,” Rabbit growled softly. 

“No,” Bunny replied shortly. 

“Hmph! Have it y-y-y-your way then. You’re not wearing mu-mu-much anyway,” Rabbit muttered while walking toward a large cabinet. Bunny watched as the robot looked around before turning back to her with a large needle filled with a strange liquid in he hand.

“This will dull your senses. Once I h-h-h-it ya with this, you won’t be-be-be able to feel much. We didn’t use this on-on-on your brother since he put up a-a-a fight. I actually mixed up the-the-the drugs and gave him a-a-a lethal injection by accident. The Spine was maaaad,” Rabbit crowed while approaching Bunny with the needle. Bunny flinched in pain as Rabbit injected the needle into her shoulder. She could already feel numb as Rabbit went back and returned with a small knife. Tears steamed down her face at the sight of her executioner. She watched as Rabbit paused and gently stroked her face.

“Don’t be-be-be scared, Miss Bunny. You’re actually helping me-me-me. The Spine and I-I-I will keep you and your b-b-brother alive once this is all over. Now, close your eyes. I’ll make it quick,” Rabbit said in a gentle voice. 

Bunny did as she was told and closed her eyes shut. She let the darkness take her as a tingling sensation took over her body. She swore she could see David smiling at her as he held out his hand for her to take. She reached forward, knowing this was her brother. Besides, he had promised they would be together when this was all over.


End file.
